dota2customgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Warlock Brawl
Overview Warlock Brawl is the official Dota 2 mod based on the Warcraft 3 map Warlock developed by its original creators. In short it's a physics based arena game. Check out our community at http://www.warlockbrawl.com. Check out this interview with the developers at http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=1072874 Currently requires the Dota 2 Reborn Beta. To download this mod press subscribe and it will automatically download it and keep it up to date! Current Roadmap (22.06.2015) 1. Create UI for selecting Teams and Modes using the new UI system panorama 2. Make use of the new team system (properly colored HP bars etc.) 3. Improve platform and obstacle visuals Dota 2 Reborn Beta Setup 1. Start Dota 2 2. Click on Play and install the Beta on the left side 3. Wait until it's done downloading (you can close Dota meanwhile) 4. When it's done, start Dota 2 and you can select the Dota 2 Reborn Beta How to play First subscribe to a mod (like this one) by pressing the subscribe button on their workshop page or press install ingame. This will automatically download it and keep it up to date. Now go to custom games and click on Play! Credits GK for creating the Workshop Logo Alpha Credits Kaertus for creating the custom UI (scoreboard). Chinese Translation by EvilEyecc and 填坑sama Frequently asked questions Is the Warlock Stand-Alone coming soon? The Warlock stand-alone is currently on hold since we are working on a Dota 2 Warlock mod "Warlock Brawl". Why is it named Warlock Brawl instead of Warlock? Several other games go by the name "Warlock". We wanted a more unique nick which is more likely to show if you google it. Who is developing the Warlock Brawl mod? Adynathos (adynathos@warlockbrawl.com): - Developer of the original Warlock and lead developer of the stand-alone. - Working with physics engine, systems, platform tech Zymoran (Zymoran@warlockbrawl.com): - Developer of the original Warlock. - Working with game concept, modeling/textures, shop tech Toraxxx (toraxxx@warlockbrawl.com): - Assisting developer of the original Warlock. - Working with spells, items, modifier tech, pillars Is the Warlock Brawl mod based on the original Warlock map? Yes. In fact, we even transfer the exact game balance (spells, movement speed, etc) from WC3 to the DotA 2 mod - the parameters that the warlockbrawl community has decided over the last 6 years. There will also be improvements, new spells/items and new features. The Warlock Brawl mod seems unfinished and boring It took a very long time for the WC3 version to reach a reasonable gameplay. It will take a while for the Dota 2 mod as well (the Warlock Brawl project was launched in July 2014 for reference). Can I help? Just like for the WC3 Warlock map, we also rely on your feedback to improve the Warlock Brawl gameplay. Try the mod and tell us (post here or by email) what you think could be improved. At this stage, we are specifically looking for any negative aspects which causes the game to feel different from the original Warlockl Is the WC3 Warlock map still being developed? Yes, and version 1.01 is expected to be released very soon. Gallery wb1.jpg wb2.jpg wb3.jpg wb4.jpg Category:Gamemode Category:FFA Category:10 players Category:AllSameHero